Dissidia
by dreamfar101
Summary: When Cloud found himself in a new world with different warriors fighting against Chaos for the goddess Cosmos, he wasn't alone. His girlfrist, Yuki Valentine, was with him. How will this effect this war? Will they make it out alive? Will their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

Cloud and I appeared in a weird place. The floor was like water and there was glowing crystals in random places sticking out of the ground. Cloud was in his usual attire with Zack's Buster Sword. His blonde hair defying gravity and his blue, glowing Mako ,eyes staring into my crimson Mako red eyes. I was in my usual attire which is slightly similar to my older brother, Vincent's. I was wearing black caprice similar to Tifa's, a black tank top, black low top converse, a red bandana on my forehead like Vincent's, and a red tattered matching cape. My black hair went down to my waist and my skin was beautifully pale. I look a lot like my brother but I acted a lot different. I wore black leather gloves as well.

I carried my gunblade in my right hand. I looked around to see nine others staring at us. I felt a gloved hand grab my waist and pull me closer. I looked up at Cloud Strife, my boyfriend for three years. A man in full knight armor, with bluish blonde hair and soft blue eyes, stepped forward.

"Who are you two?" he asked in a stern voice

"I'm Yuki Valentine and this is Cloud Strife" I smiled up at Cloud.

Cloud blushed and looked away.

"Who are you all?" I asked

"I am Warrior of Light, my lady" the guy who stepped forward introduced

"I am Firion" a man with short spiky bluish silver hair that was long and in a pony tail in the back, with dark bluish grey armor and light blue grayish cape and multiple weapons said.

"Cecil, Lady Yuki" a man in dark armor bowed, I blushed

"No need to be formal" I smiled

"I'm Bartz" a boy with short brown hair, blue eyes, a light blue tunic and cape and tights introduced

"Onion Knight at your service" a little boy in red and orange armor smiled

"T-Terra" a young girl with blonde hair and pink attire stuttered

"Squall" a man who looked about Cloud's age with brown hair, a gunblade like mine, and a scar running across his face said emotionlessly

"Zidane's the name my fair lady" a short boy with a monkey tail grinned. I giggled and rolled my eyes

"Tidus" the last smiled and held out his hand which I gladly took with my gloved one.

I let my hand drop back down to my side and grinned

"Pleasure to meet ya'll"

"Do you two remember how you got here?" Warrior of Light asked

"Cloud and I just finished Sephiroth and Kadaj off when Loz and Yazoo blew us off a building and then we were consumed in to a bright light, and then ended up here" I explained.

Cloud nodded in agreement

A bright light flashed behind us, we turned and saw a beautiful woman with long pale blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, and she was a white gown.

"I see you all are acquainted" the woman said

"I am Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony and I summoned you all here to help me defeat Chaos, God of Discord. He has summoned your arch enemies as well" she spoke with gentleness.

"And what would happen if we don't?" Squall asked

"Then all your worlds will be destroyed" Cosmos answered

We all agreed and got our weapons ready.

"Stay close" Cloud said as he stood beside me

"Don't worry Cloud, I can take care of myself" I smiled at him and he blushed and turned away.

Cosmos disappeared and we watched as mountains rose and lava burst out. A demon with two horns formed from the mountain. Twelve figures walked in front of the demon who I assumed was Chaos. I spotted two familiar enemies, Sephiroth and Kadaj. Cosmos had already told us who all was there. Thunder boomed above us, I looked up to see light beam out of the dark clouds and a white cloud formed into Cosmos. Warrior of Light ran first and we followed. We jumped in to the battle field and were met with Chaos's army. Warrior of Light clashed swords with Garland; Cloud blocked a hit for Light with his Buster sword. I clashed swords with Kefka; I used the Materia invented in my arm. Terra came and helped me; Kefka shot pink lasers at us. I jumped away onto a floating crystal piece with Firion.

Terra made a force field around herself; the lasers reflected and fell towards Onion Knight, Bartz, and Garland. Onion Knight jumped and hit Garland multiple times before jumping away and having the lasers hit Garland and lasted Onion Knight blasted into the air. Bartz summoned a sword cloned to Onion Knight's and ran towards Ex-Death.

Cloud fought Cloud of Darkness, she fired beams at him but Cecil blocked then shifted into his light form and charged his brother, Golbez. Squall ran up the mountain while fighting Sephiroth. Firion and I fought Emperor, he used his magic and the pieces we were on tilted. Firion and I fell but Firion used a clip and it attached to the piece and swung around to catch me.

Ex-Death was trying to suck Bartz in to the void but Bartz held on to a clone dagger to Zidane's that was dug in the ground. Zidane fought with Kuja, Kuja blasted Zidane with his magic and sent Zidane twirling through the air. Tidus back flipped towards his father, Jecht. They clashed swords and Jecht swung his big sword but Tidus flipped away and spotted Zidane still in the air. Tidus back flipped towards him, I jumped and positioned my hands.

"Tidus!" I shouted and he flipped towards me.

He landed on my hands and I lifted him in to the air towards Zidane. Tidus twirled near Zidane and Zidane wrapped his monkey tail around Tidus's leg. Tidus twirled his leg and Zidane a couple times before shooting him through the air, towards Ex-Death. Zidane clashed with Ex-Death, freeing Bartz from his grasps.

I fought with Ultimecia, she flung me back and when I landed, the ground lit up around me and beams shot out and blew up. I squeezed my eyes shut but felt nothing. I reopened my crimson eyes to see Cloud, Squall, and Warrior of Light shielding me. Everyone stood by us as we ran at our enemies. Each of us started glowing. I ran at Kadaj as I, myself, started glowing red as did Kadaj. Then everything went black.

When I awoke I was next to an unconscious Squall somewhere.

But where was Cloud?!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cloud_**

I woke up and looked around. I didn't know where I was but I saw Firion, Tidus, and Cecil were unconscious next to me.

But where was Yuki?!

**_Yuki_**

I sat next to Squall, waiting for him to wake when Kadaj appeared. I stood with my gunblade drawn.

"Good to see you, Yuki" he smiled wickedly

"What do you want Kadaj?" I sneered, standing in front of Squall protectively.

"A little fight" he swung his double bladed katana at me but I jumped away.

We fought for awhile until we were both exhausted.

I was breathing heavily and raised my gunblade to shot but seeing Kadaj smirk stopped me.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked

"Surprise" a familiar dark voice whispered in my ear.

I gasped and felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Where…" I looked over to see Squall looking over at me with wide eyes.

"Yuki!"

Blood ran out of my mouth as Sephiroth's sword was pulled out of me.

I started falling but Squall caught me. Kadaj and Sephiroth laughed darkly

"If you see Cloud, tell him we said hi" they disappeared

Squall gently laid me down as he searched for a potion.

"Here we go" he pulled out a bottle filled with green liquid.

He lifted my head up slowly

"Open up"

I opened my mouth weakly and he poured the potion in my mouth. I swallowed down the potion and grew unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Squall_**

Yuki went unconscious after drinking the potion. She was just impaled by Sephiroth, the wound will heal but there will be a scar. I put her on my back and started wandering around.

"Hey Squall!" a familiar voice shouted

I turned to see Zidane and Bartz.

"What happened to Yuki?" Zidane asked

"Kadaj and Sephiroth ambushed her" I explained "here take her" I handed her to Bartz.

I started to walk away when Bartz stopped me

"Take this" he handed me a yellow Chocobo feather

"What is this?" I asked

"My lucky charm. Take care of it" he said as they ran away with Yuki.

**_Zidane_**

We stopped at an Inn to rest and wait for Yuki to wake up. Her shirt had a big rip in it which showed off her stomach and a nasty scar she must've gotten when she was ambushed.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Bartz asked, Yuki groaned and stirred.

"Does that answer your question?" I teased as she sat up confused.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around, her red glowing eyes finally landing on us.

**_Yuki_**

I look at Zidane and Bartz waiting for an explanation.

"We're at an Inn and Squall gave you to us awhile ago" Bartz explained

"What happened to you, Yuki?" Zidane asked

I drew in a deep breath and started explaining

"I awoke with Squall, but he was still unconscious, Kadaj showed up and we fought. He had me distracted, so I didn't see Sephiroth come up from behind me until it was too late, he impaled me" I explained.

I got up and stretched

"Where ya goin'?" Zidane asked

I smiled down at him,

"Squall can't get rid of me that easily" I ruffled Zidane's hair, patted Bartz's shoulder and walked over to the window.

I opened it and wrapped my cape around myself and jumped out.

"Yuki!" Bartz and Zidane yelled.

My cape turned into red bat wings and I flew to find Squall.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Squall_**

I fought with Cloud of Darkness and Kefka when a flapping sound was heard. We stopped and looked up.

"Squall!" Yuki was flying over to us; she dove in and collided with Kefka.

"Yuki!" I gasped

"Heya Squall, don't think you can get rid of me that easy" she smirked as her wings turned into her cape.

"Hmph, guess I was wrong" I smirked and faced Cloud of Darkness. I got in fighting stance and charged her.

**_Yuki_**

I got into fighting stance and charged Kefka. I swung my gunblade at him but he blocked and flung me back. I growled and was about to fire my gunblade when Kefka used his magic and destroyed it completely. Kefka started laughing and skipping around.

"Now what are we gonna do?" he giggled wickedly

I smirked and started laughing

"What's so funny?" Kefka asked.

I held out my hand and summoned my real sword. A 10 foot long katana formed in my out stretched hand, similar to Sephiroth's. Kefka gasped but quickly recovered and growled as he used his magic and disappeared. I sighed and walked over to Squall, Omega still in my right hand.

"What's that?" Squall asked looking at Omega

"My real sword. When I was 15, I was a part of a company called ShinRa Electric Company" I explained as we started walking to find an Inn. "I was what they called SOLDIER. There were many of us, 1st class, 2nd class, and 3rd class. I was 2nd class along with my best friend Zack. We both made it to first class a year later but things went haywire. Sephiroth went crazy and destroyed me and Cloud's hometown. Zack, Cloud, and I fought him but were beaten. ShinRa scientists took us to be experimented on as Sephiroth clones. Zack and Cloud were failed clones. We escaped and Zack saved Cloud and my life…" I paused.

"How?" Squall pressed

"ShinRa came after us, Cloud and I were paralyzed, and so Zack hid us and took on 200 ShinRa soldiers alone. He died." I stated emotionlessly

"I'm sorry…but what does this have anything to do with you and the sword?" Squall asked

"Sephiroth was my mentor in SOLDIER and I'm his successful clone" I said stopping.

"Hey, look!" I pointed to a black heart crystal floating in front of me.

I ran over and grabbed it, but then darkness consumed me and everything was a blur.

**_Squall_**

I watched dumbfounded as Yuki disappeared.

"Yuki!" I yelled, there was only a still silence.

"Yuki!" I repeated and started running towards where ever.

"Looking for someone?" I turned to see Ultimecia

I drew out my gunblade and glared at her

"I think he's looking for the girl called Yuki" I glanced over my shoulder to see Garland

"Ah, I see, so Sephiroth's trap was a success" Ultimecia smirked.

My glare hardened

"What trap?" I asked emotionlessly

"He kidnapped the girl to lure the one called Cloud" Ultimecia explained.

"Well, if I have to fight both of you to save them, then so be it" I growled but then heard Garland being knocked out of the battle.

I turned and saw Zidane

"Zidane" I gasped

"Geez Squall, do you have to take all the action?" he smiled.

"Hmph" I smirked and turned toward Ultimecia.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Cloud_**

I was walking around Jecht's Sanctum when I heard something behind me. I turned to Sephiroth, I got in fighting stance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he smirked

"And why not?" I asked.

Sephiroth laughed darkly

"Because something might happen to her…" he says as a huge ball of dark energy appeared next to him.

Inside was Yuki!

"Yuki!" I yelled

Her eyes opened and locked with mine.

"Cloud…" she said quietly.

Sephiroth reached in and pulled her out by her throat. He smirked and pointed at the rip of Yuki's shirt I had been staring at.

"Oh, so you've noticed" he moved it aside and revealed a nasty looking scar.

"What did you do?" I growled

"The same thing I did to that other girl" I was silent at the mention of Aerith.

"Ah, you still love Aerith" Sephiroth laughed and looked at Yuki.

Yuki, who had been struggling, went limp with sad eyes.

"I can feel the darkness seeping into this one's heart" Sephiroth shook Yuki like a ragdoll.

He flung her back into the dark ball of energy and they disappeared.

I started running towards the Planet's Core and slicing any manikin in my way.

"Out of my way!" I growled as I killed it.

**_Yuki_**

I was on my knees with my hands together. Sephiroth was above me, waiting. Cloud came running up, he stopped when he saw me. I brought my hands up to my chest and prayed.

_"__Please let me survive this"_ I prayed to the Ancients

Sephiroth flew down towards me with his sword raised. His sword impaled me when he landed behind me. My hands fell to my sides and I fell limp, darkness clouding my vision.

The last thing I heard was Cloud's voice.

**_Cloud_**

"No…NO!" I screamed as Sephiroth impaled Yuki, the same way he killed Aerith.

He pulled out his sword and Yuki fell but I caught her in time. Her skin was paler and cold, blood seeping from her once warm lips and wound.

I started shaking her,

"Yuki…wake up" she didn't respond.

She didn't look to be breathing.

"It's futile; she is dead" Sephiroth laughed darkly

"Why should you care? You do not love her" he questioned.

I gently laid Yuki's body down and picked up my sword.

"Your wrong…I do love her!" I yelled and charged him furiously.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Yuki_**

I was standing in complete and utter darkness.

"Am I dead?" I asked no one

A light flashed behind me. I turned to see Cosmos

"Technically you are" she smiled warmly

"What is this place?" I asked her,

"The dimension between light and darkness" she replied

"Why am I here?" I asked, she looked at me with soft eyes.

"You shall find that answer as you journey on" said she as she disappeared.

I turned back and walked on into darkness.

**_Cloud_**

I defeated Sephiroth and gained my crystal, I looked over at Yuki. I knelt beside her and gently picked her up.

She felt lifeless in my arms.

"Cloud" I looked over at the Warrior of Light.

He looked down at Yuki's bloody form.

"Here, I'm heading to Cosmos's shrine. I'll take her"

I sadly and carefully handed her to him.

"I'm sorry" he said and disappeared.

I just walked on, making my way to Cosmos's shrine.

**_Warrior of Light_**

I appeared at Cosmos's shrine, Firion and Cecil were already there. I looked at the fallen warrior in my arms.

I walked over to Cecil and Firion, ignoring their shocked gasps, I gently laid Yuki down.

"What happened?" Firion asked

"Fallen in battle" I replied

Firion placed a wild red rose on her chest.

"We should dress the wound and clean her up" Cecil said.

We nodded and got to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Yuki_**

I fought my way through these weird dark creatures. Fighting my way to get back to Cloud. Cosmos appeared again

"You're still confused" she stated.

I looked at her and nodded.

"I-I don't understand what I'm supposed to fight for!" I groaned in frustration.

Cosmos smiled warmly and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"This darkness…is what is keeping your friends from their dreams" she explained

"defeat the one creating the darkness and the path to their dreams shall be revealed" she disappeared.

I sighed and continued on with a burning determination to accomplish my new goal, to save my friends dreams!

**_Squall_**

Bartz, Zidane, and I arrived at Cosmos's shrine. Tidus, Cecil, Firion, and Warrior of Light were already there, surrounding something.

We walked closer to see them surrounding a lifeless Yuki. I gasped and kneeled beside her.

"What happened?" I asked

"Fell at the hands of Sephiroth during battle" Warrior of Light explained.

She had one of Firion's wild roses, a gem from Cecil's dark armor, Tidus's necklace, and Warrior of Light's pendent. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my Lionheart ring. I put it on Yuki's ring finger, Zidane gave her his only earing, and Bartz gave her a Chocobo feather similar to his.

I stood back and turned away.

**_Cloud_**

Terra, Onion Knight, and I arrived last at Cosmos's shrine. They were setting up camp.

Yuki lay next to a grieving Squall.

We went over and Terra gently placed a gold bracelet around Yuki's wrist, and O.K. put one of his extra daggers in her hands.

I just turned away and put up my tent.

Nothing mattered in life anymore.

**_Yuki_**

"So, you're the source of all this darkness" I snarled at Kadaj.

He smiled smirked "yes indeed" he drew his sword as I did the same.

"I'll defeat you to save my friends dreams!" I yelled as I charged him.

"Come and try" he smirked;

I gave a battle cry and swung Omega at him.

FF

"I guess…I under…estimated you…" Kadaj panted.

He came at me again but tripped and fell but I caught him. The darkness shattered and specks of light rained down on us

_"__Kadaj"_ Aerith's voice rang through the air

"Mother?" Kadaj sounded like a lost child.

_"__You don't have to hang on any longer"_ she spoke _"everyone's waiting…"_

Kadaj smiled and nodded as he lifted his right arm into the air, reaching for someone.

His arm started to dissolve into specks of the Lifestream, he started floating and dissolved.

_"__Thank you, Sister"_ Kadaj's last words were.

I smiled and closed my eyes as I looked up into the light. There was a bright light and I looked over to see the black heart crystal.

I grabbed it and disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Cloud_**

We all sat around the fire, no one spoke. Cosmos appeared in front of us.

"You should not grieve. Yuki would not want this. Her spirit is in the dimension between light and darkness, fighting the darkness to reveal the path to your dreams. She has succeeded." Cosmos said as she disappeared.

We all thought about what she said, when we heard something where Yuki's body was.

We turned and gasped.

**_Yuki_**

I felt an aching pain in my stomach as I sat up. I had many items on me.

I stood up only to be tackled to the ground again. Zidane had a death grip around my waist.

"Zi-Zidane c-can't breathe" I gasped

Bartz pulled him off.

"You're alright" Terra sighed in relief;

I smiled cockily and gave her a thumbs up.

"Like I said, can't get rid of me that easily" Squall ruffled my hair.

"Good to have you back, kid" I stomped my feet

"Just because I'm short, doesn't make me a kid!" I fumed.

They all laughed at me.

"Grr" I growled but joined in.

Everyone was in their tents but me;

I was staring into the fire. I fiddled with Tidus's spare necklace he gave me. I had put everything everyone gave me away.

Tidus's necklace and Light's pendent around my neck, Terra's bracelet around my wrist, Zidane's earing in my right ear, Cecil's gem in my hair, Onion Knight's dagger in a holster on my thigh and I can summon Firion's wild rose and Bartz's Chocobo feather when I hold out my right hand. Everyone had greeted me joyously except Cloud; I haven't seen him since I woke up.

I stood up but doubled over as a pain spread through my chest.

_"__Let me out"_ a monstrous voice echoed in my head.

"Zero" I growled through clenched teeth.

The pain disappeared and I breathed in deeply before making my way towards Cloud's tent but the pain came again and consumed my entire body.

A red haze clouded my vision, a growl rippled from my throat and I started thrashing my claws around.

Zero looked over at Terra's tent and started walking over.

_"__No!"_

I broke Zero's control and fell over unconscious.

But before that I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

**_The Emperor_**

I watched the young she-warrior transform into a horrifying creature.

Her skin was deathly pale, her once red eyes glowed yellow, her teeth sharp, her nails were sharp like claws, and her cape turned into bat wings.

I couldn't believe that such chaotic power was in Cosmos's hands. The girl shifted back unconscious.

I chuckled darkly and transported to Chaos's shrine to tell him of this beautiful power.

**_Firion_**

I yawned and stretched as I walked out of my tent.

"Well, looky here" I looked up to see Emperor holding Yuki bridal style.

"Put her down!" I shouted, causing everyone to come out of their tents.

"I don't think so, Chaos has great plans for this one" he mocked

"Last night I saw this one turn in to a creature with such chaotic power…" he started laughing.

I heard a sharp intake of breath;

I looked over to see Cloud with wide eyes as if he knew what Emperor was talking about.

"Well, this is fun and all but I really must be going, good-bye" he disappeared along with Yuki.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Cloud_**

She's gone…again.

I cannot protect anyone; the only way to keep Yuki safe is if I…

Firion shook me from my thoughts.

"Why do they want her?" he asked

"Yuki has a monster inside of her, Zero it's called, her older brother has an identical monster as well, Chaos, he is called. Their controlled by Protomateria, it keeps the creatures at bay but in this world, I don't think it works" I explained.

Everyone nodded and was silent.

"You all did well" Cosmos appeared

"Now-"she was interrupted by Chaos.

This isn't gonna go well.

**_Yuki_**

My hands were chained together and Sephiroth held it. Emperor appeared with a wicked smile.

"Cosmos's elimination has been completed" he chuckled.

"NO!"

I shot at him but Sephiroth tugged me back.

Emperor laughed and nodded at Sephiroth

"Operation destruction incarnate begins" Kefka skipped away.

"What…what does he mean?" I asked,

Sephiroth kneeled in front of me and smirked.

"What are yo-"

I was cut off when he shoved his hand in my chest and pulled out the Protomateria.

Pain erupted through my body. I fell over and started shaking until Zero took control.

**_Zero_**

Finally! I have control again! I smiled wickedly as I spotted Yuki's little friends.

Sephiroth and the others left me here with Chaos.

I was excited!

I haven't killed anything for a hundred years.

"Chaos" Warrior of Light growled,

Chaos just laughed.

"Who is that?" Tidus asked

"This is my newest soldier, Zero or you know her by Yuki"

they looked at me shocked.

I grinned wickedly at them, my sharp teeth showing.

"Have fun my pet" Chaos disappeared

"What do we do?" Cecil asked.

"I'll take her on"

Cloud stepped forward with his Buster sword

"You guys go"

they nodded and ran after Chaos.

I roared and we started fighting.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Yuki_**

I watched helplessly as Zero and Cloud fought. Zero clawed Cloud's chest and was about to give the killing blow when I had enough.

I fought Zero's control and broke free.

**_Cloud_**

Zero was about to give the killing blow when she hesitated. Zero grabbed her head and backed away growling and roaring. Suddenly, Yuki took control again.

She collapsed and remained motionless. I ran over to her and flipped her on her back.

"Yuki…Yuki!" I yelled in panic.

I pressed my forehead against hers

"Please, I can't lose you again" I pleaded.

I felt two small hands press on my chest;

I opened my eyes and saw Yuki's crimson red eyes locked on my bleeding chest.

"I'm so sorry" she hiccupped as tears flowed out of her eyes.

I cradled her against my chest

"Ssh, it's alright, it'll heal" I cooed as I kissed her temple.

She put her hand on my cheek and smiled up at me

"I love you" she said,

"I love you too" I leaned and pressed lips against hers.

She pulled away and smirked,

"Come on lover boy, let's go find the others" she stood up and offered me her gloved hand.

I took it and side by side, we walked to where the others ran.

**_Yuki_**

We caught with others just as they finished Chaos off. Lava erupted and Chaos started dissolving, we started glowing and disappeared as Chaos was destroyed.

"Whoa" Onion Knight gasped as we appeared in a beautiful field.

The sky was clear, and the sun shined down on us. A gentle breeze ruffled the leaves of the fertilized trees and green grass.

"The war…is finally over" Light stated.

Tidus started glowing a light blue. He looked at his crystal and smiled sadly.

"It's time to go huh?" Tidus smiled at us.

"Gotta go"

he ran towards a lake and did a flip in the air and disappeared.

"We're not disappearing" we looked over at Zidane whom was sitting in a tree

"We're going back to where we belong" he started glowing yellow as he gripped his yellow crystal.

He wrapped his monkey tail around a branch and twirled around it before letting go and flipping in the air towards the sun and disappearing.

"Maybe we can go on a mission again soon" Squall glowed grey or silver, turned and disappeared.

Cloud started walking and started to glow a bluish green color.

"Not interested" he said emotionlessly over his shoulder before disappearing.

I held my crystal close to my heart and smiled at the remaining warriors

"I'll never forget you"

I started glowing red and disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yuki**

I was floating in a bright light, my eyes were now closed. I felt a warm hand on my forehead.

"Mother…" I whispered

"Again? Why is everyone calling me Mother lately?" Aerith's voice asked.

"Guess they must be fond of you" Zack's voice laughed silently.

"Time to wake up Sister" Kadaj's voice whispered in my ear.

I then felt myself falling and little hands hold me up. I opened my eyes to see children surrounding me;

I was in Aerith's church in the small pool of water.

I stood up and looked around to see Tifa, Yuffie, Red XII, Cid, Barrett, Marlene holding Cat Sith, my brother Vincent, and Denzel.

"It's just like she said"

I looked over at a small girl with brown hair in pigtails and Geostigma.

"Wait here and Cloud and Yuki will come"

I smiled and ruffled her hair.

I walked over to Denzel and stretched my arms out to him.

"Come on, I got you" I cooed

"Go ahead, go to your mother" Tifa lightly pushed him towards me.

"Mom…" Denzel whispered to himself

I lifted him up and set him gently in the water. I cupped my hands and put them in the water.

I lifted them and let the water drop over Denzel's head. He rubbed it against the Geostigma on his forehead and it disappeared.

He smiled and hugged me around my waist, everyone started cheering and kids with the stigma started jumping in the water, their Geostigma disappearing.

"Last one in is a rotten egg" Yuffie yelled jumping into the air.

I laughed at her and told Denzel to go play.

Strong muscled arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I leaned my head against Cloud's broad chest.

I looked over at the church entrance to see Aerith helping two children and walking over to Zack, who was leaning against the door frame.

Aerith turned and smiled

"You see, everything is ok"

she turned and walked past Zack.

He smiled, waved, and went to catch up with Aerith.

"Yuki Valentine, marry me" Cloud whispered in my ear.

He pulled out a box and kneeled on one knee and opened the box revealing a diamond ring. I smiled and nodded my head furiously

"Yes Cloud Strife. I will marry you"

I took off both my gloves and let Cloud slip on the ring on my ring finger.

Everyone started cheering and clapping. I hugged Cloud tightly and got out of the water.

We all went home afterwards and Tifa and I started planning the wedding. The wedding would be held in Aerith's church in 2 months on February 14th on Valentine's Day and my birthday.

I had officially adopted Denzel and he started calling me Mom and Cloud Dad.

Life was great.


End file.
